macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Koi wa Dogfight
Koi no Dogfight is a song by Ranka Lee and was first released as track 8 on the single, CM Ranka. It was an insert song in the film: Macross Frontier - Sayonara no Tsubasa. Lyrics Koi wa Dogfight (Short Version) Romaji = Kotoba yori hayaku ai tsutaetakute Babyuun babyuun babyuun KISU no MISAIRU zendanpatsusha Hajikeru mune de ROKKU ON Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU Sora mo kami mo machi mo hitomi mo Mecha mecha futari mawatte Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU Nakitai kurai Kurai doshaburi ame demo (tamerawa nai) Mieso de mienai Mirai kokoro kogoeru toki mo Gingakei umetsukusu hodo moeru hoshitachi |-| Kanji = 言葉より早く 愛伝えたくて ばびゅーんばびゅーんばびゅーん キスのミサイル全弾発射 はじける胸でロックオン 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル 空も髪も街もひとみも メチャメチャ二人まわって 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル 泣きたいくらい 暗いどしゃぶり雨でも (ためらわない) 見えそで見えない 未来 こころ凍えるときも 銀河系 埋め尽くすほど燃える星たち |-| English = I want to tell you my love earlier than words can Babyuun babyuun babyuun Launching all of my missiles of kisses I lock-on with my bursting heart Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around The sky and our hair and the city and our eyes circle the two of us in a crazy mess Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around Even when it’s dark and pouring Making me want to cry (I won’t hesitate) I can almost see the future, but I can’t Even when my heart freezes The stars are blazing so much that they fill up all of the Milky Way Koi wa Dogfight (FIRST LIVE in Atlantis Dome) Romaji = Nakitai kurai Kurai doshaburi ame demo Kumo no ue me mo kuramu hodo hikaru aozora Saa TAKE OFF Kataomoi no hoshi kara Tamerai no kumo tsukinukete Tokimeku kodou SUUPAASONIKKU BEAT Kotoba yori hayaku ai tsutaetakute Babyuun babyuun babyuun KISU no MISAIRU zendanpatsusha Hajikeru mune de ROKKU ON Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU Sora mo kami mo machi mo hitomi mo Mecha mecha futari mawatte Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU Nakitai kurai Kurai doshaburi ame demo (tamerawa nai) Mieso de mienai Mirai kokoro kogoeru toki mo Gingakei umetsukusu hodo moeru hoshitachi Saa NOSE UP Hitoribocchi no yami kara Mune no RIMITTAA kaijo shite Massakasama ni SUUPAA FOORIN RABU Hikari yori hayaku ai kanjitakute Babyuun babyuun babyuun KISU no MISAIRU zendanpatsusha Hajikeru mune de ROKKU ON Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU Toki mo yume mo kizu mo namida mo Gura gura futari mo tsurete Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU KISU no MISAIRU zendanpatsusha Hajikeru mune de ROKKU ON Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU Toki mo yume mo kizu mo namida mo Gura gura futari mo tsurete Koi wa DOG FIGHT RABU na CROSS FIGHT MIRAKURU KURU KURU SEVENTEEN G de Gyutto dakishimetakute (Konna ni mo) Mieso de mienai Mirai kokoro kogoeru toki mo (daisuki yo) Nakitai kurai Kurai doshaburi ame demo Kumo no ue ai no kiseki wo hoshi ni egaku yo Shinkuu ni fureru hodo takaku nobotte Ah~ BLACKOUT (x4) |-| Kanji = 泣きたいくらい 暗いどしゃぶり雨でも 雲の上 目もくらむほど光る青空 さあ テイクオフ 片思いの星から ためらいの雲つきぬけて ときめく鼓動 スーパーソ\ニックビート 言葉より早く 愛伝えたくて ばびゅーんばびゅーんばびゅーん キスのミサイル全弾発射 はじける胸でロックオン 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル 空も髪も街もひとみも メチャメチャ二人まわって 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル 泣きたいくらい 暗いどしゃぶり雨でも (ためらわない) 見えそで見えない 未来 こころ凍えるときも 銀河系 埋め尽くすほど燃える星たち さあ ノーズアップ ひとりぼっちの闇から 胸のリミッター 解除して まっさかさまに スーパーフォーリンラブ 光より疾く 愛感じたくて ばびゅーんばびゅーんばびゅーん キスのミサイル全弾発射 はじける胸でロックオン 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル 時も夢も傷もなみだも メチャメチャ二人まわって 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル キスのミサイル全弾発射 はじける胸でロックオン 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル 空も髪も街もひとみも メチャメチャ二人まわって 恋はドッグファイト ラブなクロスファイト ミラクル クルクル 17Gで ぎゅっと抱きしめたくて (こんなにも) <こんなにも>見えそで見えない 未来 こころ凍えるときも (大好きよ) <だいすきよ>泣きたいくらい 暗いどしゃぶり雨でも 雲の上 愛の軌跡を星に描くよ 真空に触れるほど 高く昇って Ah～ ブラックアウト (x4) |-| English = Even when it’s dark and pouring Making me want to cry There’s a blue sky shining so blindingly bright above the clouds C’mon, take off From the planet of unrequited love Pierce through the clouds of hesitation My heart is throbbing In supersonic beat I want to tell you my love earlier than words can Babyuun babyuun babyuun Launching all of my missiles of kisses I lock-on with my bursting heart Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around The sky and our hair and the city and our eyes Circle the two of us in a crazy mess Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around Even when it’s dark and pouring Making me want to cry (I won’t hesitate) I can almost see the future, but I can’t Even when my heart freezes The stars are blazing so much that they fill up all of the Milky Way C’mon, nose up From the gloom of being alone Disable the limiter on your heart Head over heels I’ll super-fall in love I want to feel love faster than light can Babyuun babyuun babyuun Launching all of my missiles of kisses I lock-on with my bursting heart Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around Time and dreams and wounds and tears Entangle the two of us by shaky means Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around Launching all of my missiles of kisses I lock-on with my bursting heart Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around Time and dreams and wounds and tears Entangle the two of us by shaky means Love is a dogfight A cross-fight of love A miracle spinning around and around At 17 Gs I want to hug you tight (With how things are) I can almost see the future, but I can’t Even when my heart freezes (I love you) Even when it’s dark and pouring Making me want to cry I’ll draw the miracle of love in the stars above the clouds I’ll draw the miracle of love in the stars above the clouds Rising so high that I can touch the vacuum of space Ah~ Blackout (x4) Disambiguation *'Koi no Dogfight (Chotto Dake)' was released on the single CM Ranka as track 8 and is the short version of the song. *'Koi no Dogfight (FIRST LIVE in Atlantis Dome)' was released on the album Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" as track 14. Category:Music Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Macross F Category:Insert Songs